Mi Historia
by chiiiachan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke te odio... que pretendes con seguir mintiendo. El era un ser que me hizo daño, tanto que desee con todo mi corazón olvidarlo y jamas volverlo a ver... pero ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando con su cara de idiota, porque a pesar de no tenerla lo era! era un maldito idiota que muy a mi pesar aun seguía amando.


0o0o0oo0o0o0 Mi Historia o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**SasuHina**

Chiiiachan

"_-No vengas, ya es muy tarde."_

"_-Pero ya voy en camino.- dije con todo el poder del alcohol en mi cuerpo.- no me voy a regresar, me bajare en tu casa igual.- estaba enojada, como me decía que fuera para luego que dijera que no, yo no estaba para la joda de nadie."_

"_-No vengas Hinata, no te quiero ver mas.- sus palabras carcomieron mi alma ebria."_

Esas fueron sus palabras, sus ultimas palabras que me dijo siendo algo, ¿algo? Que éramos en realidad, nada… nunca le dimos un nombre a nuestra relación enferma. Porque lo era, era enfermiza.

Esa noche fui a su casa, quizás no era la hora en la que dije que iría, estaba desfasada como por 3 horas, pero que podía hacer, estaba en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo así nada mas solo por el echo de que a el le dio ganas de verme, le dio ganas de verme después de que me dijo que me eliminaría y borraría de todos lados, lo juro por su familia haciéndome sentir como una porquería, siempre era lo mismo con el, prometía dejarme, abandonarme, no hablarme jamás pero luego de un par de horas ahí estaba llamándome, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo como una idiota soportándolo todo.

Esa noche lo espere en la esquina de su casa, lo llame incesantemente, le mande mensajes llenos de furia, trate de hacerle ver que estaba sola parada ahí en una esquina mientras que pasaban hombres gritándome obscenidades… nada lo conmovía y la desesperación entro en mi cuerpo, comencé a llorar y llame un taxi, mi cama esa noche solo fue un maldito mar de lagrimas.

Después de ese día pensé que no sabría nunca mas de el, creí que debía olvidarlo y aguantar el echo de que lo amaba mas que a nadie en la vida.

Mi circulo de amigos lo odiaba, ellos decían que era un mal hombre para mi, que después de tratarme como lo hacia yo no debía y no tenia porque soportar las insolencias ni menos sus celos enfermizos… pero ahí estaba yo, soportando que me dijera cosas que me denigraban como mujer.

.

.

.

_Hace 8 meses…_

A mis 24 años el entro a mi vida de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, es imposible olvidar a alguien que en el colegio fue como una piedra en el zapato para mi, siempre molestándome, molestando a todas, recuerdo que lo odiaba mas que a nadie por ser aquel que molestaba sin parar… me enfermaba. Luego de eso pasaron mas de 10 años sin verlo… hasta hace 8 meses que lo volví a ver en la fila del súper mercado, yo no lo había reconocido, ni siquiera había parado a mirar si me parecía conocido o no, hasta que de un momento se acerco a mi y me hablo, ese mismo día en la noche revisaba mi Facebook como siempre y vi una solicitud, que sorpresa la mía al ver que era el, el mismo Ushiha Sasuke quería ser mi amigo por face luego de verme en la mañana, realmente recuerdo que me sorprendió no pensé que quería volver a hablar conmigo…

Luego de eso nos volvimos algo así como amigos de nuevo por face, el insistiéndome en todo momento que quería salir conmigo, que bebiéramos, el quería emborracharse conmigo y eso realmente no lo entendía del todo.

Hasta que un día accedí a juntarme con el, recuerdo que en algún momento el me dijo que quería que yo fuera su amiga con ventaja, no me pareció descabellado para nada, después de todo a mi edad era normal tener un amiguito de esa índole, pero no pensé que el quería eso conmigo… después de todo en el colegio nunca tuvo algún interés en mi, siempre molestando a otras chicas, al menos si era como para seducirla… yo solo era producto de su diversión idiota, me tiraban papeles o cascaras de naranja. Era un verdadero idiota y lo odiaba.

La primera noche en que lo invite a mi casa, me percate de que no hubiera nadie en ella, les dije a mi hermana y mi primo que no quería que hubiera nadie en la casa, la necesitaba solo para mi e increíblemente aceptaron al dejarme sola… ayudo que mi padre estuviera en un viaje de negocios.

Esa noche bebimos mucho, tanto que nos reíamos de puras estupideces, su manera de ser me encanto en persona me embelesaron sus ojos negros, su cabello desordenado, su manera tan a la moda de vestir… hasta el momento todo iba perfectamente, no se en que momento fue que me dijo que iba a ir al baño y al pararse paso cerca de mi y paro, me agarro el rostro con ambas manos y me beso, fue un beso intenso y corto, fugaz… pero muy rico.

Al regresar a la mesa nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos muy ebrios, yo ya no podía seguir bebiendo, y el al parecer tampoco podía o solo quería llegar a la mejor parte.

Entramos a la casa y pasamos al living cuando estaba apunto de sentarme el me agarro de los brazos y me atrajo a el, me beso intensamente, sus labios eran adictivos, sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Me llevo hasta la pared y me acorralo, comenzó a tocarme desesperadamente, sus manos viajaban de mis pechos a mi trasero, sentía el calor de sus manos en mi piel y quería seguir yo necesitaba mas, apretaba su erección contra mi y los suspiros no se dejaron esperar de mi parte, estaba completamente excitada, quería mas y el lo sabia, lo hacia notar en cada beso que me daba, pase mis manos por su cabello y el bajo su cabeza para apoderarse de mi cuello, lo besaba de una manera que me hizo temblar… seguía necesitando mas… lo empuje sobre el sofá mas pequeño y trate de situarme sobre el, era muy incomodo. El me quito el short que traía puesto para luego pasar a sacar mis pantaletas, no me importo a donde las tirara, nada me importaba solo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, quería pertenecerle como nunca creí que pasaría con el, pero ahí estaba tratando de hacerlo pero todo a nuestro alrededor me incomodaba, lo agarre de las ropas y le dije que nos fuéramos a mi pieza, creo que le susurre algo así.

"_-A mi pieza.- le suspire en su oído y al no creer que me escuchaba le volví a susurrar.- Vamos a mi pieza."_

El encantado me siguió. Recuerdo que su pantalón quedo en el living tirado junto con su bóxer, a nadie le importaba que nos pillaran las cosas, después de todo yo le dije que nadie llegaría a mi casa esa noche.

En mi pieza todo se volvió mas que lujuria, la puerta semi cerrada y nosotros despojándonos de todo lo que nos impedía vernos completamente desnudos, sus manos en mis caderas y las mías rodeando su cuello, lo beses desesperada mientras lo empujaba hasta toparnos con el borde de la cama, caí sobre ella y el se posiciono sobre mi, la intensidad con la que se movía había comenzado a volverme loca…

Esa noche fue inolvidable para mi, y hasta hoy no puedo olvidarme de eso, menos de lo que paso al día siguiente. Pensé que no me hablaría nunca mas, pensé que después de esa noche yo seria una mas de las que habrían pasado por el, y el seria uno mas de los que habrían pasado por mi. Pero estaba equivocada.

Recuerdo su llamada telefónica.

"_-Hola Hinata, como estas?"_

"_-Hola Sasuke-kun, yo estoy muy bien gracias."_

"_-Sabes lo de anoche me gusto mucho, me encanto amanecer junto a ti.- sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos y fue una catástrofe, esa no era la idea de lo que nos tenia que pasar, aquello que decía me desconcertaba de muchas maneras, yo no pretendía tener a alguien como compañero por el momento, pero el estaba tratando de entrar y yo al parecer no me negaría a nada, no dejaría la puerta cerrada, no para el.- a ti te gusto?.- tenia que preguntarme, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que podía responder, no quería herirlo pero tampoco tenia que mentirme."_

"_-Si, también me gusto mucho amanecer junto a ti.- dije secamente sin tratar de sonar melosa ni nada."_

Quizás fue el peor error de mi vida decir lo que pensaba, decir lo que el quería escuchar y lo que mi pecho sintió de verdad.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo que significaba ser algo mas que amigos con Uchiha Sasuke, sus celos habían comenzado a hacerse presente y mi vida ya no era la que era antes, mi libertar se fue opacando con sus actos.

No podía estar cerca de nadie sin que el me mirara de una manera despectiva, aunque las miradas mas aterradoras siempre se las llevaba aquel con que hablaba o se acercaba mucho a mi.

"_Era fin de semana y el me había invitado a beber a su casa como siempre, pero esta vez el llevaría unos amigos y yo invite a Temari, mi mejor amiga, en un comienzo estábamos en el jardín de su enorme casa, pero el frio comenzó a afectarme así que el decidió por mi bien que nos fuéramos a beber a su pieza que parecía una sala de estar, al estar ahí nos pusimos a beber y Shikamaru un amigo del colegio de el comenzó a beber como desesperado. Carola había decidido poner una canción en su laptop pero no puso play al video y como yo estaba al lado de la laptop y agarre el mause para poner play yo así evitar que Temari se volviera a poner de pie."_

"_Puse mi mano sobre el mause y Shikamaru para evitar que yo lo hiciera y que fuera la propia Temari que lo hiciera puso su mano sobre la mía, y Sasuke se altero. "_

"_-Saca la mano de ahí.- dijo exaltado al ver que el tenia su mano sobre la mía, comenzó a gritar y yo solo estaba muy nerviosa.- No la toques idiota!.- dijo y Shikamaru la saco riendo._

"_-Sasuke-kun no pasa nada, solo quería evitar que lo hiciera yo.- dije y el solo pudo alterarse mas, estaba bebido y no podía dejar que hiciera un escandalo por algo tan tonto como eso."_

"_-No! El no tenia y no tiene que tocarte.- dijo enfurecido mientras lo miraba con su cara roja de enojo."_

"_Solo pude quedarme callada a lo que me decía, ese día fue uno de tantos de los cuales tendría que soportar por quererlo mucho."_

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el se fue comportando peor, siempre insinuaba que me gustaba su hermano, que me gustaba su amigo, que era lo que pasaba por su mente al creer que cuando tuviera la oportunidad yo traicionaría su confianza, cada vez que sus celos se hacían presentes me hacia sentir como una puta, porque era eso lo que insinuaba cuando sus celos locos lo consumían.

.

.

.

Ya todo era suficiente, nuestra relación ya no podía y después de quedarme esperando fuera de su casa y no responderme todo se termino, duramos 6 meses juntos y dentro de todo lo mal que lo pase yo aun seguía queriéndolo.

Perdimos contactos de todo tipo, aunque a veces se mandaba su aporte idiota y comentaba algo imbécil y ofensivo en mi face, yo jamás le hice caso a pesar que las ganas de hablarlo me carcomían, sentía ganas de llamarlo y decirle que no podía seguir viviendo sin el, ¿pero como podía seguir haciéndome daño?, claro que no podía seguir, me comí el amor que sentía por el y seguí adelante, mi vida siguió y conocí a alguien menor que yo, ¿su nombre?, Uzumaki Naruto, es alto, tiene un rubio hermoso, sus ojos azules me encantan, no se que fue lo que vio en mi, una mujer mayor que el por 5 años.

En todo caso ninguno de los dos ha hablado de algo parecido a sentimientos, solo somos amigos con derecho a tener sexo cuando alguno lo requiera, he pensado en el de muchas maneras posibles, realmente no me veo caminando de la mano de el, tampoco lo veo como una pareja, y creo que el tampoco me piensa de esa manera… no negare que lo quiero, pero estoy confundida con lo que siento por el y mas ahora.

.

.

.

_Presente…_

01 de agosto de 2013.

Había ido a cenar a la casa de unos compañeros de trabajo y al terminar me fueron a dejar en la camioneta de la empresa a mi casa, en el camino recibo una llamada y me sorprendió ver el nombre de quien era.

"_Ushiha Sasuke"_

mis manos comenzaron a temblar y un miedo atroz recorrió mi cuerpo, una de mis piernas comenzó a temblar de una manera aterradora, no podía calmarla, pensé en no responder, pensé en dejar que siguiera intentando comunicarse conmigo, a mi que me importaba que me llamara ahora, si antes no lo hizo, ¿porque ahora?, esa era una respuesta que no tenia en esos momentos. La curiosidad me hizo dudar de mi rencor hacia el, sentí que podía se algo importante y sin importarme nada decidí responder a su llamado.

"_-¿halo?.- dije con mi voz temblorosa y con la mano derecha sosteniéndome la rodilla para poder, para tratar de parar el temblor."_

"_-hola, ¿donde estas?.- siempre era lo mismo, su voz sonaba como si hubiera estado tomando desde la mañana o quizás antes.- ¿Donde estas?.- repitió insistente._

"_-Voy camino a mi casa ahora, ¿porque?.- dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara mas nerviosa de lo que mi cuerpo estaba."_

"_-No es que estoy cerca de tu casa y… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?.- para que quería volver a verme, no era necesario en estos momentos no a estas alturas, la inseguridad volvió a caer en mi pecho, sus palabras impactaron fuertemente en mi alma, dejándola débil ante el, maldición volvía a sentir esas cosas dentro de mi estomago, revoloteando incesantes, quería y necesitaba que pararan pero no lo hacían y mis fuerzas por ser dura y decirle que no se habían esfumado._

"_-Si..- dije tratando de sonar dura, como si no me importara nada, ni su presencia."_

"_-¿En cuanto rato mas puedo estar en tu casa?"_

"_-En media hora mas.- dije y me maldecí por dentro, era tan débil como antes, tan incapaz como lo era cuando el estaba conmigo, tan estúpida de volver a creer en el."_

"_-Esta bien, ¿cuando llegues a tu casa me puedes llamar?.- dijo y sabia que ya no podía negarme, sabia que no tenia el valor de poder hacerlo, me sentía patética y mi acompañante solo conducía sin decirme nada._

"_-Claro, yo a penas llegue te llamo.- dije, seguía odiándome y la rodilla me temblaba a mas no poder, ni con la fuerza que ejercía podía parar su temblor.- Adiós."_

Dios mío que mierda pasaba por mi mente a esa hora, porque después de tanto tiempo tenia que volver a hablarme, que mierda pasaba por la mente de ese hombre para seguir intentando quedarse en mi corazón, corazón que el había roto y que con el tiempo esperaba sanar por completo… cosa que ahora parecía retomar el curso de las grietas que el había causado.

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí rápidamente de Shino-kun que amablemente se había ofrecido a traerme hasta mi casa.

Cuando entre a mi hogar mi hermana se encontraba en su habitación porque no la vi en la planta baja, me imagino que Neji nii-san se encontraba encerrado en su habitación jugando esos estúpidos videos juegos en línea, pero eso no era lo que me importaba. Ellos lo conocían, sabían como era, igual nunca se metieron en nuestra relación pero aun así no quería que nadie lo viera, que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta lo estúpida que soy por volverlo dejar a venir a mi casa… eso era lo importante ese día… que nadie supiera que Ushiha Sasuke iba a estar en mi casa y con unas cuantas copas de mas.

Pasaban los minutos y mi nerviosismo aumentaba mas… ya no sabia que hacer, me había arreglado un poco la maraña de cabello que tenia, me lave los dientes rápido, el me llamaba a cada momento para decirme que ya iba o que donde me encontraba, quería que mi espera terminara luego, mas que una espera era un tormento, hacia tanto que no lo veía que esperar para volver a verlo y que me dijera quien sabe que era desesperante.

Luego de esperar la nada y que para mi era como si hubiera pasado una hora mi celular comenzó a sonar, y era el, mis manos volvieron a temblar y sin pensarlo mucho respondí a su llamado.

"_-Alo.- dije y según yo soné neutra."_

"_-Voy subiendo, sale para no tocar la puerta.- dijo, la sangre de mi cuerpo había comenzado a correr mas aprisa, se sentía frio dentro de mi, mi pecho se apretó un poco y solo pude respirar y dirigirme hacia la puerta."_

"_-Bueno, voy ahora.- mi padre no estaba en casa, mi primo y mi hermana estaban en sus habitaciones y como si todo estuviera a mi favor, mi pieza siempre había estado en la planta baja de la enorme casa."_

Abrí la puerta y no lo divisaba bien, asique decidí salir un poco para ver si venia o solo era una mas de sus patrañas. Mire y el venia ahí, con sus manos en los bolsillos y con esa mirada que me ponía nerviosa, su sonrisa de lado no se hizo esperar, yo desde mi posición solo lo miraba con las manos cruzadas, esperando que al llegar el e dijera que era lo que hacia en mi casa, que me dijera el motivo de su inesperada llamada.

Llegando a mi lado se quedo de pie mirándome, no sabia que podía decirle en ese momento, solo lo salude como a cualquier persona.

"_-Hola, ¿como estas?."_

"_-Hola, estoy bien.- dijo y se comenzó a tocar el cabello.- Estoy re ebrio.- me dijo y comenzó a reír."_

"_-lo se, puedo notarlo.- dije y el solo volvió a reír, sin mas le dije que pasara, no quería que nadie lo viera, aunque por la hora que era nadie pasaba por ahí.- pero pasa le dije y estire mi mano para darle el paso a que entrara."_

Al cerrar la puerta por dentro note que el seguía de pie a mi lado, había estado tantas veces en mi casa y ahora le daban los aires de cortesía hacia mi casa, eso no me lo podía creer, lo mire sin poder sacar mis perlados ojos de sus profundos posos negros.

"_-No se que estoy haciendo aquí.- dijo y yo me sentí morir, como muchas veces lo había escuchado decir en el pasado, el no sabia que hacia en su casa, pero ahí estaba mirándola con muchas copas de mas en el cuerpo, como siempre."_

"_-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando, de echo me pareció bastante extraño ver que me llamabas.- dije, siempre tratando de sonar neutra y sin importarme que el estuviera ahí.- dime, ¿que haces aquí?."_

"_-No lo se… estuve muchas veces con la mano en el celular, mirando tu numero, queriendo llamarte, pero no me atrevía.- sus palabras se colaban como dagas en mi corazón, sentía que quería abrazarlo, decirle lo idiota que fue… pero mi mente se había vuelto mas poderosa, mas calculadora."_

No tenia palabras para decirle que lo único que hacia era mentir, que ya me tenia bastante harta con su actitud, así que opte por quedarme callada y mirarlo. Eran tan intensa su mirada que tuve que romper ese hielo de alguna manera, ya no podía seguir callada debía decir algo para que dejara de mirarme de esa manera.

"_-Vamos pasa.- le dije y espero a que yo pasara primero, camine hasta situarme delante de la mesa de verano que estaba antes del taca-taca que había comprado hacia unas semanas.- hace mucho frio hoy.- dije mientras me movía un poco y esperaba a que el dijera que hacia en mi casa."_

"_-Mierda, no se que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.- volvía a repetir y había comenzado a fastidiarme su interrogante personal."_

"_-¿Me vas a decir que haces en mi casa después de que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo?."_

"_-No lo se.- dijo y volvía a revolverse los cabellos.- estoy súper ebrio.- dijo y su mirada puesta en la mía se veía divertida."_

No quería responder a eso, sabia que lo estaba y su repetitiva afirmación de su estado me estaba molestando.

"_-Tengo mucho frio iré a buscar algo para aplacar este maldito frio."_

"_-Si hace mucho frio, ve yo te espero aquí.- yo no le dije nada y lo deje de pie al lado de la mesa."_

Entre a la casa y fui directo a mi closet, saque lo mas rápido que pude una colcha lo bastante grande como para que pudiéramos taparnos ambos y así poder conversar mas tranquilos, sabia que eso nos llevaría un buen rato, el quería hablar conmigo y yo necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas que dejo a la deriva por marcharse de esa manera. Al regresar con la colcha el me esperaba mirando fijamente a mis ojos cuando mi vista se percato que el solo reía…

Sin prestar atención a su mirada inquisidora camine hasta el sofá grande que se encontraba en una de las quinas, me senté y me cubrí con ella.

"_-Ven siéntate a mi lado.- le dije y palmee el lado continuo a mi."_

"_-No quiero, gracias aquí estoy bien"_

"_-Pero estas temblando, siéntate y te abrigas un rato."_

"_-No.. te dije que no quiero."_

"_-Okey, has lo que quieras y jodete de frio.- ya mis palabras no iban ni con el mas mínimo de los cariños, nada podía hacerme pensar que el merecía estar frente de mi."_

"_-No se que estoy haciendo aquí.- volvía a repetir y sentía que sus palabras calaban mi corazón, dios mío lo miraba y sentía como todo volvía a ser lo de antes, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando el me quería, cuando nada me importaba… lo decía y mi alma salía y entraba abruptamente a mi cuerpo regresándome a la realidad, el estaba frente a mi y nada ya era lo mismo."_

"_-Y después de tanto tiempo, ¿que pensaste cuando decidiste volver a verme?, porque no me explico la razón de verte de nuevo."_

Como siempre lo hacia a su conveniencia cambiaba de tema como quien cambia de juego, el no quería responder a mis preguntas, entonces que mierda hacia ahí si no era para aclarar las cosas.

"_-Sabes… cuando termino todo lo nuestro, termine odiándote un poco y si pudiera ahora mismo te golpearía.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía, para que notara a través de mis opalinos ojos lo que me hizo sufrir. No podía ver mi rostro menos saber como mis ojos lo miraban pero sabia claramente que no mostraba ni una pisca de temor al decirle todo lo que pensaba."_

"_-Se que me porte mal, lo asumo.- ¿se arrepentía de haberme echo daño?, claro que no, el no era de esos hombres que se arrepienten de lo que hacen… el no es así.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- sus labios me hipnotizaban, mi mente divagaba la idea de besarlo y no separar sus labios jamás de los míos, pero también pasaba por el odio que el cembro dentro de mi, mi mente se confundía con cada palabra que decía, sentía que se arrepentía y que en algún momento me diría que lo sentía, que aun me amaba o al menos que en algún momento me quiso."_

"_-Si puedo ser capas de responder a tu pregunta, claro hazla."_

"_-¿Del 1 al 100 cuanto me quisiste?.- por segunda vez en la vida el me preguntaba esto, con la diferencia que en ese entonces era cuanto me quieres."_

"_-A noo, de nuevo esto de los porcentajes Sasuke-kun, eso ya paso, debería bastarte. Me gustaste mucho."_

"_-No, tu sabes que me gusta que me des un valor, me rijo por números Hinata… al menos dime del 1 al 10.- y levantó ambas manos mostrándome sus dedos."_

"_-Te quise mucho, eso debería bastar para ti."_

"_-No, dame un numero, no seas así."_

"_-Todos."_

En ningún momento perdí de vista sus ojos negros, al decir todos el solo pudo sonreír, lo que me dio a pesar que estaba de alguna manera feliz de escuchar que lo había querido demasiado, pero mi alma estaba tan rota que sentí aun mas rabia de su estúpida risa.

"_-Yo igual te quise mucho.- me dijo mirándome, yo no sabia como reaccionar… porque no sabia si era una mas de sus mentiras."_

"_-No lo creo.- era la verdad, no podía créele lo que me decía, que tan difícil era para el decirme por una única vez la verdad."_

"_-Todo lo que pasamos me gusto, te sentí de verdad mía Hinata, te quise mucho, tanto que sentía rabia al pensar que podría tocarte otro hombre que no fuera yo."_

"_-Si, pasamos lindos momentos, pero si te pones a pensar, pasamos mas tiempo siendo infelices.- su mirada bajo hasta sus manos y comenzó a tocarlas nervioso.- tu fuiste el que me mintió todo el tiempo Sasuke, mentías y no se para que… ¿con que fin me mentiste?."_

"_-Con el fin de tenerte solo para mi."_

"_-¿Porque mentiste sobre tu hija?, lo supe poco después de que termináramos, recuerdas que me dijiste que el nombre que estaba escrito en tu pieza, en el espejo, el que decía Sasuke y Sakura… dijiste que ella era tu ex novia, pero la verdad era que es tu hija, me mentiste con algo tan preciado como un hijo Sasuke."_

"_-Si ella tiene 2 años.- no hallaba la calma en sus palabras, el odio que sentía se agrandaba cada vez mas, como era esa mierda que me quiso mucho, como era esa mierda si lo único que hizo fue mentir."_

Decidí dejar de pensar en las cosas que algún día causaron un daño casi irreparable para mi, deje de preguntar y el comenzó a contarme sobre su nuevo trabajo, me hablaba como si nada de nuestro pasado nos afectara, al menos a el… luego de que ya no lo quería escuchar le dije que iría a buscar fuego para poder prender un cigarro, para al menos aplacar mis ganas de decirle que se fuera, porque debía admitir que no quería que se fuera, por mi se quedara para siempre…

Me puse de pie y al pasar al lado de el me pego un nalgaso, al tratar de correrme me pegue en la rodilla con una de las patas del Taca-taca, no debió hacerlo, pero como siempre fue una idiota, al principio lo mire feo y sin poder contenerla sonreí.

El aun causaba cosas en mi y comencé a sentir pena por Naruto, quizás el no me quería, pero teníamos algo, nos veíamos todos los fines de semana, y siempre dormíamos juntos… y ahora Sasuke regresaba con su cara de idiota, ni siquiera a pedir perdón solo vino para asumir que se porto mal conmigo, solo vino a ver si yo aun sentía cosas por el.

Cuando regrese me volví a sentar frente a el y volví a ofrecerle que se sentara a mi lado, quería que me abrazara pero el no accedía con mis insinuaciones… la conversación se volvió escucharlo a el mientras yo me fumaba mi cigarro.

El hablaba y yo había comenzado a no prestarle atención, siempre me hablaba de su trabajo, antes lo escuchaba porque me interesaba lo que pasaba con el, porque el quería que yo le escuchara pero hoy no tenia ganas de prestarle atención , no quería escuchar mas mentiras y el sueño por lo cansada que estaba comenzó a hacerse presente cosa que el noto.

"_-Te estas quedando dormida, ¿si quieres me voy?.- me dijo, jamás quitando sus ojos de mi, en eso solo me puse de pie y puse la colcha cubriéndome casi por completa, solo la cara la tenia al descubierto y me puse a su lado."_

"_-No te preocupes, continua nomas."_

"_-Dime algo Hinata, ¿Tienes novio?.- le preocupaba que tuviera novio y después de que ya había aparecido en mi casa?, todo no calzaba del todo en mi mente."_

"_-¿No, no tengo novio y tu?.- pregunte de vuelta queriendo saber si el muy descarado estaba aquí y tenia a una mujer con el."_

"_-Si, estoy con alguien.- Un balde de agua fría?, NO!, me cayo una roca enorme en la cabeza y comenzó a aplastarme de apoco hasta que llego a mi pecho y lo trizo aun mas.- y tu con el que andas es el mismo tipo que me mando el mensaje.?"_

El mensaje, lo recuerdo, a mis compañeros de trabajo les conté de lo desgraciado que había sido Sasuke conmigo y cuando ya no podíamos seguir bebiendo Shino agarro el face de Kiba y le mando un mensaje a Sasuke, uno que decía mas o menos así… _"Deja tranquila a Hinata o te voy a golpear hasta dejarte bueno para nada, maldito hijo de puta"_ … ¿sutil verdad?, dios se acordaba que le mandaron ese mensaje y comencé a temblar, no quería que me jodiera por algo que paso hace muchos meses atrás, pero ahí estaba sacándome todo en cara.

"_-No, no es el… yo ando con otra persona.- caí, no le había dicho que estaba con alguien, recuerdo que le dije que estaba sola."_

"_-Dijiste que no tenias novio."_

"_-El no es mi novio."_

"_-¿Y entonces, quien es?."_

"_-Es como mi amigo con ventaja.- le dije y me miro enojado.- Tenemos algo de vez en cuando nada mas."_

"_-¿Lo quieres?.- pregunto y no sabia si era buena idea responder, después de todo Sasuke siempre fue tan alterado."_

"_-No lo quiero, el me agrada en la cama y creo que me gusta un poco.- no podía mentirle y menos si quería que al menos sintiera algo de pesar, que le doliera, que se le apretara el pecho, que se le rajara el corazón.- Tu ahora deberías estar con tu novia.- le dije para cambiar un poco el tema."_

"_-No, estoy ahora aquí contigo."_

"_-Y porque estas aquí, después de tanto tiempo.- tenia que repetir mi pregunta, como no me iba a responder, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente enferma, que pasaba dentro de esa cabeza."_

"_-No lo se, solo estoy aquí.- dijo mirándome con pesar, sentí que mi corazón caia en un abismo, en un pozo sin fondo, solo estaba parado frente a mi y no sabia el porque, quería llorar y morir."_

"_-¿Lloraste?."_

"_-¿Que?."_

"_-¿Lloraste, cuando nos separamos?."_

"_-Quizás llore."_

"_-¿Mucho?."_

"_-Demasiado para mi gusto.- ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo en su trampa, le había admitido que había llorado por el… y mucho"_

El silencio tomo el tiempo y lo hizo suyo dejándonos sin palabras para poder continuar, me mente volvía a pensar que si nada de esto hubiera pasado mi vida hubiera continuado con la labor de olvidarlo y seguir mi vida alocada, mi vida sin ningún rumbo aun.

Sin percatarme había comenzado a acercarme a el… mi pierna rosaba la suya y sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura, quería dejarme llevar y no protestar, pero eso significaba que en su mente quedara grabado que siempre podía volver a tocarme, siempre y sin tener que darme explicaciones y eso no era verdad, ya no podía tocarme si yo no quería, no podía siquiera acercarse a mi si yo no quería. Su agarre me estremeció tanto que sutilmente tiro de mi hacia su cuerpo, apegándome a el, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos… pero corrí mi rostro para mirar hacia un costado.

"_-Tu deberías estar con tu novia.- le dije queriendo agarrarlo y besarlo."_

"_-No tengo novia.-Esto ya era un maldito juego de mentiras."_

"_-Acabas de decirme que tienes novia, Sasuke.- estaba enojada, tanto que trate de zafarme pero sus manos estaban muy firmes sobre mi cintura"_

"_-Mentí…"_

"_-Si me di cuenta, para que sigues haciéndolo."_

"_-Porque no puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti y decirte que estoy con alguien me deja ver a través de tus ojos y mis manos me dejan sentir que siente tu cuerpo al creer que tengo a otra persona."_

"_-Eres un idiota sin remedio."_

"_-Lo se… y ten presente que jamás cambiare, pero lo que tampoco cambiara es lo que necesito de ti."_

"_-Tu no necesitas nada de mi."_

"_-Si que lo necesito, necesito que me abraces… así como antes."_

"_-No lo hare."_

"_-Por favor, al menos para parar el frio que siento."_

"_-No se porque estoy haciendo esto.- pase mis manos sobre su espalda y lo abrace mientras movía mis manos de arriba abajo para suplir algo del frio que sentía Sasuke."_

"_-Gracias, se siente muy bien.-dijo sobre mi oídio y mi cuerpo tembló."_

Sasuke me separo un poco de su cuerpo y agarro mi manta con ambas manos, sonrió un poco y subió la manta por sobre mi cabeza y la paso por la suya también, quedamos mirándonos en la oscuridad que se hiso debajo de la manta y trato de besarme de nuevo, corrió solo un poco la cabeza pero no quería seguir haciéndolo… con mis labios cerrados sin acceder a besarlo el comenzó sus roces cálidos sobre los míos, era como antes cuando solo jugábamos a rosarnos. Sus roces se convirtieron en besos con mis labios cerrados… pero ya era suficiente para mi, el, el maldito que tenia agarrando mis caderas y robándome besos sin yo quejarme me estaba volviendo la misma idiota de antes.

Cerré los ojos y pase mis manos por sobre su cuello, comencé a besarlo lentamente y el apego mas su cuerpo contra el mío, podía sentir su firme abdomen contra el mío, sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y mi conciencia dejo de funcionar.

Quizás solo así, rodeada de tus brazos y hundida en un mar de besos, yo podía ser feliz…

Nada quedo ahí, sin sentirnos satisfechos, al menos yo…

"-Tengo frio Sasuke… te invito a mi habitación."

Era una invitación para recordar todo lo que me hacia sentir cuando solo el me hacia suya, cuando el tiempo se detenía entre nuestros cuerpos y solo el goce de nuestras almas vibraban en un compas mutuo, lo quería de nuevo, en ese momento lo ame de nuevo, sentí que no quería dejarlo ir, sentí que su voz era mía de nuevo que sus cabellos desordenados me llamaban a tocarlos y sentir su aroma que me volvía loca.

Apreté mis labios con terror mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta mi habitación, no quería que nada lo arruinara, entramos hasta el fondo del pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación que se encontraba en el primer piso y pare frente a mi puerta para darme vuelta y quedar mirándolo.

"_-No se porque accedí a esto, debería odiarte por todo lo que me has hecho, debería golpearte y echarte de mi casa… pero ahora mismo no quiero hacerlo y no quiero sentir nada, nada que no sea tu cuerpo."_

"_-No será la ultima vez.- dijo y mi mente rio."_

"_-Si lo será, será la ultima vez que mi cuerpo te necesite, recuérdalo, será la ultima vez que nuestros labios se vuelvan a encontrar."_

"_-Eso es lo que tu quieres creer ahora Hinata-chan."_

"_-Lo será, lo juro."_

Después de eso su boca tomo la mía y con una de mis manos libres abrí la puerta, a sopetones entramos a mi habitación, sus manos tocaban cada espacio de mi cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta, al darme vuelta el me tomo por detrás arrinconándome sobre la puerta, comenzó a besarme el cuello y a subirme la camisa que traía, sus manos frías me producían escalofríos… podía volver a sentir todo de nuevo, cada una de las sensaciones que no recordaba sentir.

… Y pasamos la noche juntos, nos volvimos amar desenfrenada mente, para despertar por la mañana con el odio y la indiferencia sobre mi…

Era de mañana y volvía a odiarlo como los días en que me dejo sola… una despedida sin palabras fue todo lo que paso, el solo me beso en la frente y lo eche de mi casa.

Uchiha Sasuke se fue de mi casa prometiendo golpear al idiota que era mi amigo por el mensaje que le había mandado…

"_-Cuando vea a ese hijo de puta, lo voy a golpear Hinata, lo golpeare tanto, con tanta rabia por meterse donde no le corresponde que lo dejare bueno para nada… de echo, cuando te vea con algún imbécil no preguntare nombres, no te saludare, ni siquiera te mirare… me lanzare solo a romperle la cara."_

Sin poder decir nada deje que se fuera por el mismo lugar por donde apareció la noche anterior… deseando quizás volverlo a ver.

… _FIN…_

**Ola!...**

**Amm.. la verdad que no tengo mucho que decir a lo que acabo de escribir, solo quizás podría decir que es una idea que se me ocurrió… o quizás algo muy vivido, quien sabe… solo puedo decir que al escribirlo no pude no llorar. **

**Sobre el final, pensaba hacerlo mas lemmon, pero la vedad no quise… porke? No se realmente, quizás ya no quería seguir escribiendo… **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DECIRME QUE LES PARECIO… GRACIAS :D**

**Daril… linda, léelo y me comentas que te pareció… es todo lo que puedo contarte :3 **


End file.
